Talk:Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie
Finally, a Team-Up!!! This is great! I thought we would never have a team-up! BTW, how many of you think that the future Power Rangers will appear in this episode? I sure hope they do. -Reynoman :They won't. It's already been filmed, and the casting for the Goseiger adaptation hasn't completed yet. Nbajammer 22:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) That was fastGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 08:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Bear in mind that they're using footage from Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger for that. Nbajammer 22:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well I hope Goseiger will be Americanized soon. I'll sleep on it until the episode comes. -Reynoman I Don't Know Please tell me this isn't real. :Sorry to break the news to you. It is very real. Nbajammer 21:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's about as real as what you are seeing right now.22:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Who linked "Tobias Reiss" to Eka Darville? As it is unconfirmed that it is him, it should remain unlinked.LordChaotic 20:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :That was me, sorry. I did that because the voice sounded way too much like Eka to not be him. And there's no information on "Tobias Reiss" anywhere that is related to voice acting, so it might be Eka under an alias. Though notably they didn't credit Steven Skyler in the opening.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 20:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :since we cannot difinitvely prove it was Eka, we really should not link them. LordChaotic 20:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Already removed the link. Also, anyone who has seen it please fill in the episode summary section. It needs proper grammar and do not plagiarize from any sites that have an episode summary/review.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 20:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't think you want my synopsis. My synopsis would read like this: "Sh*ttiest Teamup Ever". Sorry, but I hated it...... LordChaotic 20:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie? Is it officially known as "Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie" or has it just been moved because it is classed as a movie? If the latter is the case, it should be moved back. --MrThermomanPreacher 16:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've never heard of it referred to as a movie, only as a teamup special. Nbajammer 17:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Prfan24 said that PowerRangersNews tweeted that it was titled Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie...but its a hour long special...so I'm not sure if that really counts as a movie, probably a made for TV oneGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 12:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :A link to this tweet would be helpful in determining whether it truly is a movie or a special. Nbajammer 21:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Click here and just scroll down until you see Clash of the Red Rangers. They tacked on "The Movie" at some point. But the tweet doesn't confirm if it will be a made for TV movie or just 2 episodes that will be promoted as a movie.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 04:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Turns out it is officially called Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. It was even on the titlecard. This page stays put. Digifiend 04:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone watched this yet? It should be on now in the US... The trailer is up and apparently Eka is ''in this, but he's only dubbing the RPM suit. Skyler apparently won't be in it, but he's carrying around the Lantern, which doesn't have a name.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 17:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Shark Attack Error From the article: "'Jayden tosses Scott the Shark Disc to become the RPM Shark Attack Ranger''' while Jayden uses the Black Box to become the Super Red Samurai Ranger. The two of them knock down Cog as the other Samurai Rangers are tossed out of the vortex. Emily tells Scott that the RPM Rangers say hello. The other Samurai Rangers attack Cog and Tread. After defeating the two of them, Jayden says that they have to fight off the rest of the Nighloks. The five Samurai Rangers ride on their horses and Scott and Antonio ride in the Mustang. However, the car stalls as Moogers surround Scott and Antonio. Meanwhile, Jayden duels one-on-one with General Gut. Jayden gets knocked around by the General and is about to be struck down when he activates the Shark Disc and becomes the Shark Attack Ranger. He introduces Gut to the Shark Sword as it stretches and winds across the battlefield, taking out the remaining Moogers. The five Rangers then perform the quintuple slash on Gut as he is destroyed. " Notice the bolded parts - Jayden CANNOT toss Scott a disc he doesn't have, and is not activated. If you watch Shinkenger, Shinken Red does not go hyper until the disc is activated, and it wasnt until the Go-Onger teamup later that the disc tossing occurred. The films were combined, but the footage is out of order. This is an error in this film. Do not revert the edit. :And before someone says "but Antonio was working on it in The Rescue...", read this part of the article again: "Jayden gets knocked around by the General and is about to be struck down when he activates the Shark Disc..". In the summary of The Rescue it says Antonio is working on it - but the footage clearly shows he didn't make it - nor did Genta make it in Shinkenger. It is simply stored inside of Daigoyou/Light Zord, and retrieved when necessary. The disc is blank in the Shinkenger movie until the fight with the leader of the Kusare Gedoushu, inside of whom the power existed. This scene carried over into this adaptation. Thus it was not obtained in The Rescue, but rather utilized. I have corrected the trivia to reflect this. ::I re-watched the movie using dekabroken's encode of the movie, and noted the following: 1) At 33:17 - Jayden tosses Shark Attack Disc to Scott (which he hadn't yet obtained, yet the disc is clearly complete and colored) 2) At 39:22 - Jayden takes out an empty Disc, which.... 3) 39:31 - ...is thrust into General Gut, activating and lighting up the empty disc, and powering up Shark Mode (notice the disc which was empty is now lit up and colored - but this is the disc Jayden tossed at Scott 6 minutes ago!). Clearly, then, the footage is out of order and thus Jayden gave Scott a disc to use that he himself did not even have at the time. Place Given that we know now that it must take place before The Rescue (see my research above), the question becomes where DOES it take place? Immediately before that? Couple of episodes before? Thoughts? :I placed it immediately before The Rescue, since we know that much is certain. The episode before that has the LightZord in it, so that would explain Antonio having it in the movie. Any objections? :Nope, not from me. And wasn't it in the episode afte The Rescue that Jii asked how did "it" go. Even though the Rangers were dressed completely differently from their appearance in CoTRR, the "it" probably refered to them saying goodby to ScottGaeaman788 (talk) 01:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC)